Hallowpril
by Miliune
Summary: Scorpius a un super déguisement pour Halloween, ça tombe bien Draco aussi. OS, FLUFFY, HUMOUR tout doux. Rigolez svp XD


C'est mignon, c'est sans prétention, c'est pour le fun. J'espère que ça vous fera un peu rire. Bonne lecture :). J'ai eu l'idée en flânant sur un instagram donc c'est basé sur un fanart...malheureusement je n'ai pas notée le nom de l'auteur pardonnez moi.

.

.

.

* * *

Draco Malfoy toqua contre la porte de la chambre de son fils.

\- Scorpius Malfoy, si tu ne te presses pas nous allons être en retard.

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes papa.

Draco fronça les sourcils, son fils prenait vraiment de mauvaises habitude. Il sourit tout de même en entendant la suite de la phrase étouffée par la porte.

-…S'il te plait.

Draco se posa contre le mur bras croisé pour attendre son fils et comme ce dernier l'avait dit deux minutes plus tard il ouvrait la porte.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !?

\- Père voyons c'est mon déguisement.

\- Je le vois bien que c'est ton déguisement, mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est une idée d'Al, c'est lui m'as presque tout fournis.

Draco passa sa main sur ses cheveux. Bien sûr que c'était une idée d'Albus Potter, ça pouvait être l'idée de qui d'autres.

\- Alors papa dis moi si je lui ressemble ?

\- Comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Draco observa son fils le regard triomphant. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son uniforme de 4éme année aux couleurs de gryffondor, ses lunettes rondes, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair et même ses yeux.

\- Scorpius…comment tu as fait pour les yeux ?

\- Oh ça c'est un truc de moldus, Rose appelle ça des lentilles de contact.

\- Parce que Rose est au courant ?

\- Oui c'est elle qui m'a aidée à choisir, pour trouver le bon vert. Mais c'était vraiment difficile. Il n'y a pas de couleur comparable.

Draco fit un sourire compatissant à son fils. Non, effectivement il n'y a sûrement pas de couleur comparable. Scorpius le détailla de la tête au pied et soupira.

\- Tu n'as même pas joué le jeu.

\- J'ai passé l'âge de me déguiser Scorpius.

\- Je pari que tu ne t'es jamais déguisé enfant.

Draco grimaça devant la mine déçue de sa progéniture. Effectivement, il n'avait jamais fêté Halloween de cette façon. Dans la famille Malfoy il passait cette nuit maudite dans un sabbat silencieux et profondément ennuyeux. Faire une fête et manger des bonbons c'était une idée purement moldus. Une idée purement Potter et Weasley. La voix de Scorpius le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Harry sera déguisé lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui il le sera. En fait tout le monde le sera.

\- Même Granger ?

Scorpius fusilla son père du regard. Oui il prenait vraiment de mauvaise habitude. Draco se rattrapa.

\- Même Hermione.

\- Même Hermione, et Ron. Et Molly aussi ! En fait père je crois que tu feras tâche sans déguisement.

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent de terreur. Il n'était pas question qu'il se ridiculise devant tout le monde.

\- Il me faut un déguisement !

Son fils éclata de rire.

\- Et j'ai ce qu'il te faut !

Scorpius retourna dans sa chambre et Draco le suivit. Le garçon fouilla dans son immense placard et il en sortit une petite boite.

\- C'était le déguisement que je voulais porter au début, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus me parle de son idée, tiens.

Draco ouvrit la boite que lui donnait Scorpius, à l'intérieur il y avait une paire de canine et une longue cape noire. Ça ne ferait pas sensation mais c'était suffisant et Draco soupira devant le manque cruel d'imagination de son fils. Il enfila les canines qui s'ajustèrent automatiquement à ses propres dents. Il passa sa langue sur sa nouvelle paire de crocs aiguisés. Il s'empara de la cape rapidement.

\- Va m'attendre en bas veux-tu.

\- Bien père.

\- Scorpius !

\- Oui ?

\- Ne provoque pas ton grand-père.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est toujours lui qui commence.

Draco se précipita dans sa chambre. Il laissa tomber la robe de sorcier qu'il avait enfilé pour la soirée et opta pour le smoking noir qu'Harry lui avait offert. Potter n'avait la plupart du temps aucun goût en matière de vêtement mais pour une fois il avait visé juste. Draco aimait beaucoup trop cet habit et il ne le portait que pour de grandes occasions. Mais ce soir c'était une grande occasion. Une pointe de tristesse lui serra le cœur. Il se reprit bien vite. Draco coiffa ses cheveux blonds en les plaquant en arrière contre son crâne, de la même façon qu'il le faisait enfant. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur ses yeux pour les rendre rouges, il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher ces choses que Rose et Scorpius appelaient lentilles. Il modifia ses ongles pour les rendre plus longs et pointus. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et il se mit d'accord avec lui-même pour dire qu'il faisait à présent un vampire parfait.

Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers qui le menait dans le salon, de là il pouvait déjà entendre Scorpius et son père se disputait. Il pénétra dans la pièce et Narcissa qui n'écoutait plus la conversation de son mari et son petit-fils lui fit un énorme sourire en le voyant.

\- Par Salazar Draco tu es sublime.

\- Voilà Scorpius c'est comme ça que tu aurais du te déguiser et pas en cette espèce de chiffe molle qu'on appelle un héros.

\- Je suis très content de mon déguisement grand-père et je trouve qu'il est plus réussit que celui de père.

\- Draco va tu reprendre ton fils !

\- Il n'a pas tord son costume est beaucoup plus travaillé que le mien.

\- Bien, soit, de toute façon Halloween c'est bien l'heure des monstres, alors considérons que c'est ce que tu es.

\- Harry n'est pas un monstre ! Harry est chouette et si tu faisais un peu plus attention à lui tu t'en rendrais compte.

Draco ne contredit pas son fils. Lucius s'entêtait vraiment à tout faire pour qu'il sorte de ses gonds et Scorpius tombait presque toujours dans le panneau. Draco se demande de qui il tenait ça, d'Astoria sûrement.

\- Pourquoi est ce que je devrais prêter attention à ce petit prétentieux.

\- C'est vous le prétentieux.

Scorpius fulminait et Draco trouva ça vraiment amusant. Il ressemblait vraiment à Harry et une douce nostalgie s'empara de lui.

\- Bon ça suffit. Scorpius soit plus polis envers ton grand-père. Et Père, nous savons déjà tous le mal que vous pensez d'Harry Potter, inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Mais papa…

\- Scorpius, ton grand-père est vieux et grincheux et jaloux de ne pas être invité.

\- Mais Harry l'a invité.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Pardon ?

Il se tourna vers Lucius qui avait croisé les bras et faisait la moue, puis porta son attention sur sa mère qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ton père ne veut pas y aller. Mais puisqu'on est en plein sujet Potter j'ai moi aussi une question.

Draco sentit un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Oui ?

\- Quand est ce que vous venez vous installer au manoir ? Ça va faire trois ans maintenant, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à juste changer d'endroit chaque semaine. Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde ici.

Draco soupira.

\- Je vois que cette idée n'a pas quitté votre esprit. Pour tout vous dire Harry et moi avons déjà trouvé une maison.

\- Quoi !

S'exclamèrent Lucius et Scorpius.

\- Et puis-je savoir ou se situe cette maison. Pitié Draco ne me dit pas que c'est à Loutry st Chapoule.

\- Non en fait nous avons acheté à Dufftown. Pour que je sois plus prés de mon travail.

\- Mais c'est loin de tout.

\- Mais pas loin de Poudlard ! Oh papa c'est super chouette !

Lucius secoua la tête avec désapprobation mais Draco savait parfaitement qu'il essayait de cacher sa tristesse. Narcissa se contenta de faire tapoter ses ongles sur la table.

\- Ma foi, ça nous fera sortir un peu.

Draco se tourna vers Sorpius.

\- C'était sensé être une surprise alors Scorpius, pas un mot à Albus. Essaie de tenir ta langue pour l'amour de Merlin.

Scorpius passa ses doigts sur sa bouche pour mimer une fermeture éclair.

\- Bon est ce qu'on peut y aller à présent.

\- Oui !

Draco s'avança vers la cheminée, il jeta la poudre dans le feu et poussa Scorpius.

\- Vas-y.

Scorpius ne se fit pas prier et sauta dans les flammes. Draco s'y engouffra et prononça le nom de sa destination.

\- Le Terrier.

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

-…Lucius ?

-Non c'est non, Narcissa.

OooO

\- Draco, Scorpius ! Vous êtes en avance, comme toujours !

Molly se précipita sur eux. Elle était déguisée en quelque chose qui donna des frissons d'horreur à Draco. Il avait en face de lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une Dolores Ombrage. Et Draco se rendit compte que c'était bien Halloween. Il se laissa embrasser par la chef de famille.

\- Votre costume est sublime !

\- Oui. Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas autant faire sensation. Venez tout se passe dans le jardin.

Draco et Scorpius traversèrent la cuisine chargée de plats et plateau remplis de mets en tout genre. Il y avait de la nourriture pour un régiment. Une fois dehors Le blond se rendit compte que les Weasley n'avaient pas lésiné sur la décoration. Il y avait d'énormes têtes de citrouilles, affreusement sculpté un peu partout, toutes remplies de bougies. Des tables en bois avaient été installées un peu partout, et par-dessus se trouvaient des nappes en toile d'araignée. Scorpius sauta de joie et il se mit à courir en direction de Rose. Draco le suivit et il ne put retenir un rire en voyant la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait ramassé ses cheveux de façon à donner l'impression qu'elle les avait très courts. Elle portait un pull orange avec un énorme R dessus quand Scorpius arriva vers elle, elle lui fit une accolade digne du vrai Ron Weasley.

\- Bonsoir Mr. Malfoy vous êtes un très beau vampire.

\- Et toi tu es le portrait craché de ton père.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Et moi ? Et moi ? Est-ce que je ressemble à maman ?

Draco se tourna vers celui qui tirait sur sa cape. Hugo avait les cheveux en bataille et portait une robe son immense sourire était barbouillé de chocolat. Draco le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es encore plus joli que ta maman.

\- Je me disais bien que le chocolat était la touche charme qui me manquait.

Hermione Weasley fit son apparition et son costume coupa le souffle à Draco.

\- Professeur Mcgonagall…

Hermione fronça le nez de la même manière que leurs professeurs de métamorphose et Draco esquissa un sourire. La jeune femme récupéra son fils des bras de Draco.

\- Rose mon trésor essuie la bouche de ton frère et empêche-le de se goinfrer plus que ça.

Rose enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et soupira dans une parfaite imitation de Ron.

\- Je suis pas Rose, je suis Ron et c'est vous les parents, c'est votre devoir de surveiller vos enfants…Harry dit quelque chose.

\- Ron elle nous foudroie du regard….ce regard.

\- Harry n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça, bougonna Rose.

\- Tu te trompes ma puce. C'est exactement comme ça qu'on réagit quand ta mère nous regarde.

Ron Weasley essuya la bouche d'Hugo avec une serviette. Il était habillé exactement comme le professeur Lockhart. Et au plus grand étonnement de Draco ça lui allait réellement bien.

\- Merci de dire que je suis effrayante.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça, je t'ai complimenté sur ta façon de convaincre tout le monde d'un seul regard, si intense, si parfait…

\- C'est ça, c'est ça.

Hermione posa Hugo dans les bras de Ron et lui indiqua du regard de s'occuper de son fils.

\- Je suis passé à coté du thème de la soirée on dirait.

\- Ah oui ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais juste pas mettre le déguisement qu'on t'avait envoyé.

\- Je n'ai rien reçus.

Draco se tourna vers son fils et ce dernier tira la main de Rose en signe de retraite stratégique. La jeune fille suivit le mouvement. Son fils voulait donc qu'il soit ridicule.

\- C'est franchement réussit.

\- Oui Molly et Arthur on fait très fort.

Hermione traîna Draco pour aller saluer le reste de la famille. Bill et Fleur étaient déguisés en Lupin et Tonk, pour l'occasion Fleur s'était teinte les cheveux en rose et Bill ne cessait de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle garde cette couleur. Teddy et Victoire avaient opté pour se déguiser en Fred et George et il tournait autour de ce dernier en faisant exploser des minis feu d'artifice. George Weasley ralait dans une parfaite imitation de Rusard et le spectacle était saisissant. Durant un instant Draco était vraiment revenu à Poudlard. Arthur était déguisé en Hagrid, Luna en fantôme de Rowena Serdaigle. Angelina en professeur Trelaney et elle faisait de grand geste faisant rire Dominique habillé en lion, Louis en serpent, Fred en blaireau et Roxane en aigle. Neville avait opté pour le déguisement du professeur chourave et Hannah se tenait à coté de lui habillé en ce qui ressemblait à une mandragore. Hermione lui tira le bras.

\- Blaise et Ginny sont arrivés.

Draco suivit le regard de la jeune femme. Blaise saluait Arthur en rigolant. Il était habillé comme le ministre Shaklebolt, à coté Ginny était habillé en détracteur et Draco se dit qu'il aurait dû choisir ce genre de déguisement. Dans ses bras la petite Berry était couverte d'une taie d'oreiller sale. Le couple s'approcha d'Hermione, Draco et Ron qui venait enfin de les rejoindre. Hermione se jeta sur la fille de Ginny.

\- Oh c'est le plus adorable des elfes de maisons que je n'ai jamais vu.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil pour tous les elfes de maisons que tu as fréquenté.

\- Il faut avouer que les elfes de maisons n'ont rien de mignon.

\- Mais ils sont plus efficaces qu'un bébé.

\- Bon tout le monde est là ?

\- Je ne vois pas Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Il doit être en retard comme toujours.

\- Tu vois Ginny on a bien fait de ne pas lui laisser Berry.

Draco chercha Scorpius et Rose du regard. Ces derniers étaient en train de trier les jelly belly beans. Il pouvait voir à la tête de Scorpius/Harry que celui dans lequel il venait de mordre n'irait pas dans la bouche d'Hugo. Rose prit son petit frère sur ses jambes et Scorpius lui présenta les bonbons qu'il avait choisit pour lui. Draco se permit de sourire chaleureusement quand quelque chose attira son attention. Un garçon aux cheveux blond presque blanc s'approchait d'eux. Il mit sa main sur son cœur. Aussitôt les deux garçons se firent face. Scorpius se leva et sortit sa baguette. Le blond en fit de même. Draco s'avança vers eux mais le rire de Ron l'arrêta en pleine course. Tout le monde s'était mis autour d'eux.

\- Tu as peur Potter ?

\- Dans tes rêves Malfoy !

Le garçon blond aux yeux gris leva sa baguette et jeta un sort, de sa baguette sortit des tas de petites étoiles.

\- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire Malfoy ?

Scorpius agita sa baguette et de la sienne sortis des rubans de toute les couleurs. Draco se mit la main sur le visage. Son sosie s'esclaffa avec autant de dédain qu'il était capable de le faire. Albus repoussa sa cape et fit voleter sa cravate de Serpentard.

\- Potty, Potty ne me sous-estime pas !

Le jeune homme lança un autre sort et un immense Dragon chinois apparut, brillant de rouge et d'or. L'animal s'éleva dans les airs et plongea sur Scorpius. Tous les invités s'exclamèrent et même Draco était soufflé. Scorpius ne se laissa pas faire et fit exploser le dragon qui se transforma en plein de petits cygnes en papier qui se mirent à voleter partout sous les applaudissements.

\- Vraiment ils sont fort, soupira Ron.

Soudain quelqu'un fit son apparition au milieu des deux garçons qui faisait des courbettes pour saluer la foule en délire. Une parfaite copie de Severus Rogue attrapa le col d'Harry Potter/Scorpius.

\- Encore une fois Potter je vous y prends à vous faire remarquer et mettre la vie des autres en danger. Vous méritez bien quelques heures de colle !

\- Ce n'est pas juste, cria Hugo !

Albus haussa les épaules un petit sourire en coin et Draco jura que ce dernier avait du l'étudier sous toute les coutures pour l'imiter aussi bien.

\- Et voilà Potter ce qui arrive au pathétique gryffondor. La prochaine fois tu arriveras peut-être à ma cheville.

Rose se leva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Malfoy.

\- Fais attention, répéta Hugo.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire Weasmoche ?

Rose fit un sourire narquois et on pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait plus rien de Ron mais beaucoup d'Hermione. Elle prononça quelque chose et il y eu un énorme nuage de fumée.

La copie de Rogue, qui en fait était James fit disparaître la fumée d'un coup de baguette et au milieu s'agiter Lily Potter, les cheveux blond, presque aussi blanc que ceux d'Albus, déguisait en fouine. La jeune fille se mit à courir dans tout les sens.

\- Je suis une fouine, je suis une fouine cria t-elle.

James lâcha Scorpius qui se jeta sur Lily.

\- Oui mais la plus jolie des fouines.

Albus courut vers eux et serra Lily et Scorpius, Hermione et Hugo se jetèrent dans la mêlée. Teddy et Victoire firent éclater d'autre feu autour d'eux. Tout le monde riait. Sauf Draco qui s'avança vers eux d'un pas dur. Il toisa tous les enfants de son regard froid. Albus avala sa salive et Scorpius se cacha derrière Rose. Le blond prit Lily dans ses bras.

\- C'est moi la plus jolie des fouines Lily, toi tu es la plus jolie des Potter.

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ah je pensais que j'étais celui qui était au dessus du lot mais je vais sûrement devoir accepter la deuxième place.

Draco se tourna et observa Harry.

\- Habillé comme ça tu ne risques même pas de prendre la dernière place.

Harry tira sur sa barbe.

\- Mon cher Draco, il faut que jeunesse se fasse voyez-vous le temps s'efface pour tout le monde.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel face à l'imitation grotesque que fit Harry de Dumbledore. Mais derrière Ron et Hermione n'en pouvait plus de rire.

\- C'est tellement lui !

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'embrasser tant que tu porteras cette barbe ridicule.

\- Je suis déçu Draco je pensais que tu apprécierais le déguisement que je t'avais envoyé.

\- C'est de ma faute Harry. Je l'ai caché.

\- Pourquoi Scorpius ?

\- Pour punir papa de m'avoir empêché d'écouter ton match à la radio.

Harry se mit à rire mais Draco fusilla son fils du regard.

\- C'est vraiment très serpentard comme procédé.

\- Ou digne d'un Potter.

\- Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille.

\- Mais ton fils oui.

\- C'est ton fils à toi qui a agis.

\- Et je trouve qu'il devient un peu trop comme toi.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère tu es celui qui fait le plus de blagues idiote, le roi des coups fourré, le prince des pièges tordus. Est-ce que je dois te refaire une liste de tout ce que tu as inventé d'idiot juste pour m'énerver.

-C'est parce que tu es trop facile à berner.

\- C'est moi qui devrais me plaindre, tu déteins sur Albus et Lily.

\- Ils savent qui est le meilleur de nous deux, on ne peut pas leurs en vouloir.

Draco et Harry se toisèrent du regard avec colère, sous les yeux terrorisés des enfants.

\- Attendez le but c'était de vous faire rire.

\- Merci Albus j'ai trouvé ça HI-LA-RANT.

\- ne le prenait pas mal.

\- Oh je suis tout à fait content du résultat Scorpius. Ton père est juste trop idiot pour apprécier du grand art.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'art si c'est du Potter.

La situation devenait alarmante. Albus, Scorpius et James firent des signes à Ron et Hermione pour les couper dans leurs disputes mais c'est deux là était resté idiot face à ce soudain retournement de situation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry et Draco ne se disputaient plus. Draco retira violement la barbe d'Harry découvrant son visage.

\- Cesse de porter ça tu es ridicule !

\- Qui est le plus ridicule entre celui qui s'habille comme l'illustre directeur de Poudlard face à un blond peroxydé qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'être un vampire. Par Merlin Draco un vampire c'est d'un classique.

\- Si mon fils n'était pas autant accro à tes pirouettes Potter je te briserais les jambes.

\- Tu ne sais rien briser d'autre à part les miroirs quand tu chantes avec ta voix de fausset.

\- Oh tu vas me le payer !

\- J'attend de voir.

Les deux sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes et tous les invités s'étaient tus face à ce qui allait sûrement devenir une réunion de famille compliquée.

\- Voyons les enfants calmer vous, tenta Arthur.

\- Harry pour l'amour du ciel pose cette baguette, siffla Hermione.

\- Papa ne fais pas ça, tenta Scorpius.

Mais les deux hommes se visaient l'un et l'autre. La tension était à présent palpable et à tout moment les gens s'attendaient à ce qu'ils se battent. Hermione, Blaise, Ginny et Ron avaient sortis leurs baguettes, au même titre que Bill et George. Puis d'un coup Harry et Draco explosèrent de rire.

\- Oh Malfoy quel jeu surprenant, dit Draco.

\- Je suis époustouflé Harry, j'y ai vraiment cru, dit Harry.

\- Qu'est ce ça veut dire… ?

\- Papa… ?

\- Oh par Merlin.

\- C'est une blague c'est ça.

Albus et Scorpius regardèrent leurs pères avec effarement. Draco leva sa baguette au dessus de lui.

\- Revelare.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de tous apparut un Harry habillé en vampire. L'autre Harry en fit de même et habillé comme Dumbledore apparut Draco. Les deux se regardèrent avec un large sourire, puis de nouveau ils se mirent à rigoler. Ce fut George qui courut vers eux avec enthousiasme.

\- C'était l'idée de qui !? C'est digne de moi et Fred, époustouflant !

\- C'était une brillante idée d'Harry, je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnerait aussi bien.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de douter de mes idées depuis le temps.

Hermione les frappa gentiment tous les deux en s'esclaffant.

\- Vous êtes vraiment les pires.

\- On s'est totalement fait avoir.

Draco inclina la tête satisfait.

\- Brillamment je dois dire.

\- Alors…ça veut dire qu'au manoir…c'était…

Draco et Harry se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. Lucius et Narcissa se tenait l'un contre l'autre. Le visage du père de Draco était livide, mais Narcissa essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire. Draco se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu es officiellement aussi doué que moi.

\- J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps.

Harry et Draco s'embrassèrent, fièrent de leurs petites manigances.

\- C'était une erreur de les mettre ensemble c'est deux là, murmura Ron.

FIN

.

.

* * *

Vualà j'espère que vous avez aimé !


End file.
